The Prom Night
by Kai7thlssj
Summary: This story has nothing to do with the real plot... just something funny my friend wrote. What happens when Goku and Vegeta go for the Prom night? And what are master roshi's plans?


OMAKE 2 – GOKU AND VEGETA GO TO THE PROM!

This story takes place in an alternate universe so don't be surprised if you find the Z warriors fooling around in a high school prom or whatsoever. This story has no relevance with real plot. Moving on…

Let's begin…hmmm… Goku and Vegeta and the other Z warriors were in high school. Vegeta, as always, was pissed off coz… Goku's science project –"The Spirit Bomb" had won the Science Fare, leaving Vegeta's project – "The Super Saiyan Hair Styling Gel", eat dust. Still they were friends. One day, master Roshi informed the whole class about the senior prom and that the boys had to find themselves dates, dress in a tuxedo, etc. So, Vegeta asked Bulma out, Goku asked Chi Chi and Krilin asked Android 18.

So, on the day of the prom, Vegeta and Goku were dressing up in a restroom when Goku asked Vegeta,

"Hey Vegeta, should we go to the prom as Super Saiyans 1, 2 or 3?''  
"Stop Blabbering Kakarot! You know I am not a Super Saiyan 3 yet… thanks to that stupid Akira Toriyama"

As soon as Vegeta stopped cursing Mr. Toriyama, some girls entered the restroom and to everyone's horror – Vegeta was standing in a suit except that he was not wearing any pants but only boxers on which "Saiyan Prince" was written all over. The girls went away hooting and laughing at Vegeta.  
"Cool boxers Vegeta!" teased Goku.  
"Shut up! Kakarot" "I had my pants on a few seconds earlier… then how the heck…"

Then Goku and Vegeta heard Mr. Toriyama laughing his ass off in the background.  
"You!!... You son of a gun… I will get you for this Toriyama!" Screamed Vegeta as Goku laughed his ass off too.

And as soon as Vegeta stopped cursing Mr. Toriyama again, he found out he was missing his boxers too… and the same girls came in again with some more friends… no need to mention the rest. Moving on…

So, as they were making their way towards the Prom, they came across Master Roshi.

"Hey! Boys, how is it going? Where are your dates?" asked Master Roshi

"We are just going to pick them up" replied Goku  
"Are they Beautiful?" asked Master Roshi pervertedly

"How do we know if someone is beautiful?" asked Vegeta and Goku since they were from a different planet and also they were lame.

"Simple" said Roshi "Take this 'Scouter' and look at them through it. If you see the beauty levels any less than 100,000 then run away from them"

Goku and Vegeta agreed. Of course they were normal Scouters they showed power levels and not beauty levels but turns out master Roshi had a plan of his own.  
So, Goku and Vegeta looked at their dates through the Scouters and were surprised to see their beauty levels less than even a 100.

"My god! Our dates are mirror cracking material…" murmured Vegeta and so did Goku.

So they decided not to pick up their dates.  
"Hey Kakarot, if we ditch them and still show up at the prom they will kill us!" said Vegeta

"Not if they don't recognize us…" said Goku with an evil grin.

"What do you mean…" asked a confused Vegeta.

So they went to the prom in the fusion form. Only Krilin knew about this. Meanwhile, Chi Chi and Bulma found out that Goku and Vegeta had ditched them. They rushed to the prom and gathered a lot of girls with them to hunt those two down.

Krilin, Android 18 and Vegito were standing together talking. Suddenly, the "Chi Chi – Bulma Swat Team" showed up.

Gogeta started to sweat.

"What are you doing fool!" screamed Vegeta to Goku as they were talking telepathically.

Chi Chi asked Krilin whether he had seen Vegeta and Goku.

Then suddenly Android 18 said to Vegito, "hey what are those ear rings for…" and pulled one of those away.

"No!!!!!!!!" screamed Vegeta and Goku as they returned to their normal states. Since Vegito was wearing only one suit, hence, when the fusion broke, Goku got the pants and Vegeta was left in the "Saiyan Prince" boxers once again.

"You two... girls get them!" screamed Chi Chi and Bulma as they started to surround them.

"Kakarot! What should we do now!" screamed a frightened Vegeta

"Let me think…" said Goku and placed his hand on his forehead. In the next second, Goku was gone as he used his instant transmission technique.

"Krakarot… you sonofagun… I will get you for this" screamed Vegeta as he drowned in the war pit, filled with angry girls (almost equal to zombies).

After some time, the fight was over and Vegeta was badly trashed by the girls. Master Roshi took Chi Chi and Bulma out, and thanked Krilin and Android 18 for their help (It was all a bad set up from the beginning). Ohh yeah… Goku also won the prom king…Chi Chi and Bulma won the prom queens, leaving Vegeta, as the "Douche-bag" of the week. 


End file.
